


Das Jahr der Ratte – Im Bann der japanischen Tierkreiszeichen

by DragomirPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Deutsch | German, F/M, Half-Demon, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Verbal Abuse, Yôkai
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirPrincess/pseuds/DragomirPrincess
Summary: Supernatural in einer Art Inuyasha-AU im feudalen Japan || Castiel muss das Heiligtum des Tempels seines Vaters zurückbringen, das gestohlen wurde, und begegnet auf seinem Weg den beiden Halb-Dämonen-Brüdern Sam und Dean. Schnell merkt er, was er für den älteren Bruder empfindet, doch kann diese Liebe jemals geschehen?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Das Jahr der Ratte – Im Bann der japanischen Tierkreiszeichen

Der Himmel war sternenklar und keine Wolke war zu sehen. Es war windstill und das einzige Geräusch, was die Finsternis durchbrach, war das leise Knistern von Flammen eines Feuers auf einer Lichtung, um das verteilt vier Personen saßen. Einer von ihnen war wohl beinahe zwei Meter groß, doch was ihn von den anderen am meisten unterschied, war, dass sein Gesicht und auch seine Hände über und über von braunem Haar bedeckt waren. Er war muskulös, doch nichts an ihm wirkte gewalttätig. Er hatte die Augen entspannt geschlossen und lauschte in die Stille hinein, auf seinem Kopf lagen – beinahe verborgen von dem langen Haar – zwei große Schlappohren.   
Neben ihm saß die einzige Frau der Gruppe, deren braunes Haar offen über ihre Schultern glitt, während ihre Finger geschickt über Fäden glitten, die sie zu einem Band zu knüpfen schien. Auch ihre Augen waren verschlossen, doch auch wenn sie sie geöffnet hätte, hätte sie das Feuer wohl nicht gesehen, war sie doch ohne Sehvermögen geboren worden. Zumindest ohne das Vermögen, ihr Umfeld so zu sehen wie andere es taten. Stattdessen konnte sie direkt in die Herzen der Menschen blicken, denen sie begegnete, wenn sie dies wollte. Doch im Moment war sie konzentriert am Weben eines Bandes und lehnte wohl mehr unbewusst als absichtlich gegen den riesigen Mann. Sie war ein Mensch, doch sie fürchtete sich nicht vor der entstellten Kreatur neben ihr, die für sie in diesem Moment wohl mehr Wärme ausstrahlte als das Feuer selbst. Sie war in einen hellblauen Yukata gehüllt, doch der Schatten des Riesen schützte sie vor der kalten Luft und wenn man genau hinsah, lag seine große Hand auf ihrem Rücken, zögerlich, aber doch bewusst dort platziert.  
Ihnen gegenüber saßen zwei weitere Personen, während der eine ebenfalls ein Mensch war, ein Mönch, wenn man das hellbraune Gewand und die großen Gebetsperlen betrachtete, war der letzte in der Runde wohl nicht völlig das, was man als Menschen bezeichnen konnte. Sein Haar war aschblond, die Augen konzentriert auf die Flammen gerichtet, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Hakama , der der Farbe eines Blattes glich, das unweit von ihrem Lagerfeuer zu Boden glitt und kein für Menschen hörbares Geräusch erzeugte; auf seinem Kopf zuckten zwei Ohren aufmerksam, so als hätten sie etwas vernommen, doch der Mann schien keine Gefahr zu wittern, denn keine Regung fuhr durch seinen Körper. Seine Stirn lag ebenfalls in Falten. Scheinbar war er in düstere Gedanken vertieft.  
Der Mönch hatte diese kleine Veränderung beobachtet, fasziniert von etwas, was er schon so oft gesehen hatte. Er hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar, doch selbst im Dunkel der Nacht schienen seine Augen wie klares Wasser zu leuchten. Für einen Moment sah es so aus als würde er die Stille brechen, doch stattdessen hob er die Augen und ließ den Blick in die Ferne wandern, wo ein großes Schloss in den Himmel ragte, über dem unheilvoll dunkle Wolken zogen. Dort lag ihr Ziel und hinter ihnen viele Tage und Stunden an gemeinsamer Reise. Dort lag ihr Ziel, und damit das Ende ihrer Gemeinschaft.  
Der Mönch stand plötzlich auch und machte einige Schritte weg vom Feuer und zu einem der Bäume. Erst vor kurzem hatten sie zwei Pferde bekommen als Dank für ihre Dienste, doch sie hatten sie entlassen, hoffnungsvoll, dass sie auch allein den Weg zu ihren alten Herren wiederfinden würden. Ihr Gepäck lag nun an diesen Baum gelehnt am Boden und der Mönch beugte sich hinab, um etwas herauszunehmen, ein altes Buch, Bambuspapier zwischen zwei Holzdeckeln gefaltet. Darauf in feiner Zeichenkunst ein Mandala , in dem sich um die Schriftzeichen für setsubon die vier Himmelsrichtungen und dann die zwölf Tierkreiszeichen sammelten. Zu dem Buch gehörte eine Kiste, die dasselbe Mandala trug und zwölf Fächer enthielt, in denen auf kleinen, feingearbeiteten Seidenkissen elf Edelsteine lagen. Ein Fach war noch leer, doch das würde sich bald ändern. Geschlossen wurde die Kiste von mehreren auf dünnes Papier geschriebenen Zaubersprüchen, doch auch das sollte geändert werden, denn die Frau beendete gerade ihr Werk und wandte sich dann zu dem Mönch um.  
„Dieser Faden sollte die Edelsteine sicher beschützen, bis wir auch das Juwel der Ratte gefunden haben“, versicherte sie ihm.  
Für einen winzigen Moment noch schien er zu zögern, dann nickte er und begann die Zaubersprüche abzureißen, die diese Aufgabe bisher übernommen hatten. Augenblicklich wusch eine Welle von Magie über die Lichtung und ein Summen füllte die Stille, doch so recht konnte niemand sagen, ob es dabei Wärme oder Kälte ausstrahlte.  
Dann legte sich das Band um das Holz und das Summen verschwand wieder. Der Mönch schien beruhigt und die Frau lächelte, störte sich scheinbar nicht daran, dass ihre Fähigkeiten angezweifelt worden waren. „Vertraut mir, Castiel-sama . Ich werde es mit allem beschützen, was ich habe.“  
„Danke, Eileen“, antwortete er ihr ruhig und ließ sie die Kiste nehmen. Das war etwas, was er wohl vor wenigen Wochen noch nicht getan hätte, doch alle drei seiner Wegbegleiter waren ihm ans Herz gewachsen und die Aussicht, dass ihre Reise bald enden würde, erfüllte ihn mit mehr Bitternis, als er sich erlauben wollte.  
Mit dem Buch in der Hand kehrte er an das Feuer zurück. „Morgen Abend wird der Vollmond scheinen, dann kann ich den Spruch aufsagen und mein Versprechen einlösen, Dean“, erklärte er mit einem Blick auf den Mann mit den aschblonden Haaren, den einzig seine Ohren als nicht völlig menschlich auszeichneten. Er wirkte bedrückt, doch sein Pflichtbewusstsein drängte dieses Gefühl aus seiner Stimme zurück.  
Der Mann mit den Ohren blickte auf, lächelte, aber das Lächeln erreichte das Grün seiner Augen nicht völlig. Doch als er zu dem letzten der Gruppe blickte, füllte ehrliche Zuneigung seinen Blick. „Du wirst normal sein, Sammy“, sagte er sanft und die Trauer, die hinter diesen Worten lag, war eine andere als jene, die er zuvor ausgestrahlt hatte. Sie sprach von all jenen Momenten, in denen er das Gefühl hatte, daran gescheitert zu sein, seinen Bruder so zu beschützen wie es seine Aufgabe als der ältere der beiden war.  
Sam, der im Licht des Mondes wohl mehr einem Wolf auf zwei Beinen glich als einem Menschen, lächelte, doch auch auf ihm schienen schwere Gedanken zu liegen.  
„Du weißt, dass er dann ein Mensch sein wird, Dean?“, betonte Castiel etwas, über das sie schon oft gesprochen hatten. „Er wird sterblich sein.“ ‚Aber du wirst es nicht sein‘, schallte im Hintergrund nach. Würde er wirklich zusehen können, wie sein Bruder alterte und starb?  
„Er wird normal sein“, brach Dean das Gespräch abrupt ab und stand auf. „Ich gehe schlafen. Wir brauchen morgen unsere Kräfte.“ Mit einem einzigen Sprung war der Yokai auf den Ast eines nahen Baumes gesprungen und wandte sich ab, scheinbar um zu schlafen.  
Und Castiel erinnerte sich, dass er den anderen genau in dieser Position damals auch das erste Mal getroffen hatte, auf einem Baum, schlafend, als die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, zu warm, um noch auf den Feldern zu arbeiten.

„Mönch!“, rief jemand nach ihm, als er sich gerade mit einem bei jedem Schritt leise klirrenden Shakujo einigen Feldern näherte. Wahrscheinlich gab es in der Nähe ein Dorf. Und vielleicht brauchte jemand einen Priester für eine Beerdigung. Das war es meistens, was die Menschen von ihm wollten, wenn sie ihn bei seinem Titel riefen. Also wurde er langsamer und sah sich nach dem Sprecher um. Es war ein Mann, mittleren Alters, der wohl sein Leben lang auf diesen Feldern gearbeitet hatte. In seiner Hand hielt er eine hölzerne Harke. Er wirkte wie ein typischer Dorfbewohner, doch sein Gesicht sprach von ganz anderen Gefühlen, von Ablehnung und Hass. „Mönch, habt Ihr nicht vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, böse Geister auszutreiben?“ Er wirkte ehrlich besorgt, doch die düsteren Gefühle schienen zu bleiben, als er seine Bitte aussprach. Um einen Exorzismus war Castiel lange nicht mehr gebeten worden, aber er kannte die alten Sprüche und Rituale durchaus, auch wenn sie meist mit einem Kampf und Ringen verbunden waren, welcher den Menschen verborgen blieb. „Schon seit Jahren plagt uns ein Wolfs-Yokai, der in den Wäldern nahe unserem Dorf lebt. Wir wissen nicht ein, noch aus. Die dauerhafte Angst ist unerträglich.“ Seine Erklärung wirkte ehrlich, doch irgendetwas an seinen Worten konnte der junge Mönch nicht wirklich einordnen. „Natürlich können wir Euch für Eure Dienste entlohnen“, fügte der Bauer eilig hinzu, als er Castiels Zögern sah, doch Geld war für ihn kein Thema. Viel mehr brauchte er neue Informationen. War dieser Yokai vielleicht verbunden mit dem Dieb, den er jagte? Immerhin hatten all sein Suchen und all die Stolpersteine, die besagter Dieb ihm in den Weg gelehnt hatte, ihn hierher geführt und Castiel konnte die dunkle Aura inzwischen beinahe spüren, die das Juwel der Ratte nur noch verstärkt hatte.  
Es war vor einigen Wochen geschehen, dass jemand in den Tempel der Erdzweige eingebrochen war und in das Heiligtum eingebrochen war. Zwar hatte Castiel als Wächter des Tempels schnell reagiert und war auch kein untrainierter Kämpfer – hatte alle seine Fähigkeiten von seinem Vater gelernt, bevor dieser ihn etwa ein Jahr zuvor plötzlich verlassen hatte –, doch als er die Dämonen in die Flucht geschlagen hatte, war die Holzkiste mit den magischen Edelsteinen aufgebrochen gewesen und das Juwel der Ratte war verschwunden. Castiel hatte versagt und hatte seitdem nur noch eine einzige Aufgabe: Den Dieb zu finden und die 12 Edelsteine wieder zusammenzubringen.  
„Ich will euer Geld nicht“, sagte der Mönch daher ehrlich. „Gebt mir ein Dach über den Kopf und beantwortet mir einige Fragen und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.“  
Und so bekam der junge Mönch mit dem schwarzen Haar und den strahlend blauen Augen eine Wegbeschreibung zu jener Hütte im Wald, in der der grausame Jokai sich eingenistet haben sollte, und verschnürte sein Gepäck noch ein wenig fester auf seinem Rücken und griff den Stab in seiner Hand fester, als er durch die Bäume schritt, immer auf der Hut vor einem plötzlichen Angriff.  
Irgendetwas an dieser ganzen Sache war seltsam, aber er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, was es war.  
„Was willst du hier, Mönch?“, fragte ihn eine beinahe gelangweilte Stimme plötzlich, doch die Überraschung zeigte sie nur in dem schnellen Blick zu dem Ast und einer offensichtlichen Kampfhaltung. „Wir haben kein Geld für Almosen und deine Predigten werden bei uns auf taube Ohren treffen.“ Auf besagtem Ast lag ein junger Mann, vielleicht in Castiels Alter, vielleicht sogar ein wenig jünger. Es sah aus als hätte er dort geschlafen; er hatte einen Hut aus Reisstroh im Gesicht und ein Arm hing faul neben dem Ast herunter, während die andere Hand den Hut soweit ansah, dass er aus grünen Augen Castiel beobachten konnte. Ein Mensch?  
„Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer Hütte, die von einem Dämon in Beschlag genommen wurde“, erklärte Castiel ehrlich. Jetzt kam Bewegung in den Mann auf dem Baum. Blitzschnell hatte er sich aufgerichtet, hockte auf dem Ast und sah aus als würde er die Muskeln zum Sprung anspannen, selbst wenn das bei dieser Höhe absolut absurd war. Er hatte ein schönes Gesicht, doch die Augen waren jetzt finster verengt und kurz war sich Castiel nicht mehr sicher, ob es wirklich ein Mensch war, dem er dort gegenüberstand. Doch seine Züge waren so menschlich und all die Dämonen, die der junge Mensch bisher getroffen hatte, waren von beinahe tierischer Gestalt gewesen, Monster mit spitzen Schnäbeln und scharfen Krallen; nicht sonnengebräunte Haut und… waren das Sommersprossen?  
Die Stimme des anderen war beinahe ein Knurren. „Wenn sie Kräuter von uns brauchen, nennen sie uns nicht so, aber sobald wir außer Hörweite sind, hetzen sie uns Exorzisten auf den Hals?“, meinte er ungehalten. „Wir werden unsere Heimat nicht verlassen, also verschwinde, bevor ich ungehalten werde.“ Mit einem Satz war der Mann vor ihm und dieses Mal stolperte Castiel einige Schritte zurück und hob den Stab als Schutz vor sich, bereit einen Angriff zu blocken. Das war absolut keine menschliche Bewegung gewesen und plötzlich verstand Castiel erst, was seine Lehrmeister gemeint hatten, wenn sie sagten, dass das Böse in allen möglichen Formen auftauchen konnte.  
Seine Hand glitt in seine Tasche, tastete nach den Zaubersprüchen, die er dort hatten und machte sich bereit für einen erbitterten Kampf, auch wenn er deutlich spürte, wie seine Hemmungen stiegen bei dem bloßen Gedanken gegen etwas so menschliches zu kämpfen.  
„Ich will nicht mit dir kämpfen“, fuhr der Mann fort. „Aber wenn du noch einen Schritt näher an mein Zuhause herantrittst, werde ich dich meine Krallen spüren lassen.“ Als er seine Hand jetzt hob, konnte Castiel beobachten, wie aus menschlichen Nägeln scharfe Krallen wurden und war sich bewusst, dass dies keine leeren Drohungen waren, auch wenn es ihn gleichzeitig absolut faszinierte, was er dort beobachten konnte. Ehrlicher Weise war sein Interesse an den Kräften des Bösen schon immer ein bisschen zu hoch gewesen und vielleicht war es dieses Interesse gewesen, dem er bei Kerzenschein bis tief in die Nacht nachgegangen war, der Grund, dass die Dämonen unbemerkt in den Tempel hatten eindringen können.  
Doch bevor Castiel hatte reagieren können, zuckte der Kopf des… Dämons? War der andere wirklich eine solche Kreatur der düsteren Begehren? in Richtung der Bäume, fast so als hätte er etwas gehört. Castiel hingegen bemerkte nichts dergleichen, aber stattdessen sah er jetzt, dass der Fremde seinen Hut zurückgelassen hatten und beinahe verborgen in dem sandfarbenen Haar standen zwei Ohren spitz empor und waren in dieselbe Richtung gerichtet wie der Blick des Mannes; Hunderohren.  
„Ein Wolfs-Yokai!“, sagte er überrascht.  
Der Blick aus den grünen Augen kehrte zu ihm zurück, wachsam. „Hund“, korrigierte er und fasziniert beobachtet Castiel die Bewegungen der Ohren, als auch seine eigenen plötzlich ein Geräusch wahrnahmen.  
„Dean? Wo bist du? Mom hat das Essen fertig und wir warten auf dich.“ Die Stimme kam unter den Bäumen hindurch, warm und herzlich und absolut nicht das, was Castiel erwartet hätte, als er sah, was … für eine Kreatur zwischen den Bäumen hervorkam. Für einen Moment dachte der Mönch, es wäre ein riesiger Bär, der sich auf zwei Beine aufgerichtet hatte, doch unter dem struppigen Fell, das jeden Zentimeter seines Körper zu bedecken schien, der nicht von Kleidung bedeckt war, erkannte er beinahe menschliche Züge und dann sah er die großen braunen Schlappohren, die dem großen … Mann… ein beinahe trauriges Aussehen gaben.  
Noch bevor der zweite – Castiel konnte nur annehmen ebenfalls Hunde-Dämon – ihn entdeckt hatte, hatte sich der Blonde bereits beinahe beschützend zwischen ihnen positioniert und dieses Mal war es ein wirkliches Knurren, das seiner Kehle entkam.  
„Bleib zurück, Sammy“, befahl er dem Riesen dann, der in seinen Bewegungen erstarrte und beinahe einen Wasserfall von Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht zeigte, bevor er gehorchte. Allen voran war da eine traurige Vorsicht und obwohl dieser Yokai sehr viel gefährlicher aussah als jener, dem Castiel zuerst begegnet war, schien er nicht auf einen Kampf aus zu sein. Zugleich wusste er aber sofort, wovor die Menschen in Dorf sich fürchteten.  
Langsam zog Castiel sich ein wenig zurück. „Die Menschen im Dorf haben mich beauftragt, die Dämonen auszutreiben, die sich hier niedergelassen haben“, erklärte er, was ihn hierhergebracht hatte. „Wart ihr es, die ihre Felder verwüstet und ihre Tiere verjagt und gestohlen haben?“, wollte er wissen, auch wenn dieses seltsame Gefühl blieb.  
Der Yokai mit dem sandfarbenen Haar schnaubte. „Vor einigen Wochen gab es einen unerwarteten Hagelsturm, der unsere Felder genauso getroffen hat, wie ihre, und wenn sie auf ihre Tiere nicht aufpassen können, ist es nicht unsere Schuld, wenn Diebe sie stehlen“, knurrte er. „Aber wann immer etwas Schlechtes passiert, erinnert sich jemand an uns und gibt uns die Schuld. Dass wir ihnen Heilkräuter verkaufen ist dann plötzlich völlig egal.“ Die Wut war deutlich zu spüren, aber da war keine Lüge in seinen Worten.  
„Es ist sicherlich nur ein Missverständnis“, sagte der andere Dämon im Hintergrund mit einem Seufzen und legte Dean – ein sehr menschlicher Name wie Castiel fand – eine Hand auf die Schulter, die doch eher einer großen Tatze zu gleichen schien. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir Euch unsere Hütte zeigen und die Kräuter. Es gibt genug Essen, also esst mit uns, Mönch; macht Euch ein eigenes Bild davon, ob wir eine Gefahr für das Dorf sind.“  
„Was, Sammy?!“, rief der andere empört, doch Sam – so war sein Name ohne die Verniedlichung vermutlich – ignorierte den Einwand und fuhr fort: „Mein Bruder vertraut Menschen nicht, noch weniger wenn sie aus Tempeln oder Schreinen stammen, aber er will auch nur seine Ruhe haben, aber überzeugt Euch selbst davon, dass die Tiere der Dorfbewohner nicht bei uns versteckt sind.“  
Und obwohl es sicherlich nicht das war, was ein Mönch tun sollte, wenn er auf zwei Dämonen-Brüder traf, waren sie so fremd, so menschlich, dass Castiels Interesse zu groß war, um so ein Angebot abzulehnen.

Die Hütte, die sie nach einem kurzen Weg durch das Dickicht erreichten, war klein, aber aus festem Holz gebaut und … hell. Sie hatte nichts mit den Höhlen gemein, in die er Spinnendämonen verfolgt hatte, glich in keiner Weise den düsteren Wäldern, in denen er von Krähen-Dämonen angegriffen worden war. Stattdessen wirkte sie warm und einladend und jemand, der ein wenig weniger an das Gute in Menschen und Dämonen geglaubt hätte, hätte es vielleicht für eine Falle gehalten, doch sie kamen auf ihrem Weg durch die Felder, auf denen ein großer Teil der Pflanzen von Hagel zerstört worden war und auf denen immer noch in großen Pfützen das Wasser stand, wo der Wind die größeren Pflanzen entwurzelt hatte. Wenn dies das Ausmaß überall im Dorf war, konnte Castiel nur hoffen, dass die Menschen hier gute Vorräte für den Winter hatten.  
Dean, der Hunde-Dämon mit dem sandfarbenen Haar, hatte den ganzen Weg wütend geguckt, aber nichts weitergesagt, nachdem Castiel zugestimmt hatte. Seine ganze Körperhaltung sprach von Ablehnung. Sein Bruder Sam dagegen, der so viel weniger menschliche Züge hatte, wirkte eher ein wenig verlegen, als er ungelenk versuchte Castiel zuzulächeln, ohne ihn dabei in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Es wirkte nicht so als ob er viel sozialen Kontakt hatte, obwohl der junge Mönch gar nicht so genau wusste, ob Yokai dazu ein Bedürfnis besaßen.  
„Wir sind wieder da!“, rief der größere der Brüder, als er sich unter dem Türsturz hindurchbeugen musste. „Wir haben jemanden mitgebracht“, fügte er dann noch hinzu und zu Castiels absoluter Überraschung kniete eine absolut menschliche Frau vor der Kochstelle und blickte auf. In ihrem Haar sah er keine Ohren, ihre Haut zeigte kein Fell und ihre Finger hatten keine Krallen. Sie hatte blondes Haar und ein überraschtes, aber freundliches Gesicht. „Wie schön“, sagte sie dann sanft und erhob sich langsam, die Hände an einer Schürze abwischend. „Mein Name ist Mary. Ich hoffe, meine Söhne haben sich gut benommen.“  
„Söhne?“, wiederholte Castiel auf eine unhöflich direkte Art, doch sie schien es sich nicht zu Herzen zu nehmen. „Dean, hol Wasser, damit ihr euch die Hände waschen kann. Sam, ich brauche noch etwas Holz für das Feuer“, schickte sie die beiden fort und winkte Castiel dann in Richtung der Stufe zum Wohnraum, wo er nach kurzem Zögern aus seinen Bambus-Sandalen glitt und den Schritt nach oben machte, um sich ans Feuer zu setzen. „Ich weiß nicht, was Euch hierhergebracht hat, Mönch“, sagte sie mit einer beinahe düsteren Ruhe, die von absoluter Vorsicht, aber ebenso von einer verborgenen Stärke sprach. „Aber ich kann nicht gestatten, dass Ihr ihnen auch nur ein Haar krümmt. Nur weil zur Hälfte Dämonenblut durch ihre Adern fließt, sind meine Söhne keine Gefahr für das Dorf. Ich habe sie gelehrt, beide Seiten ihres Erbes wertzuschätzen und ein Menschenleben genauso hoch anzuerkennen, wie das eines Dämons, aber sie werden nicht zögern, sich zu verteidigen, wenn sie angegriffen werden.“ Und dann wurden ihre Augen noch einmal düsterer. „Also bitte geht und kommt nicht wieder hier her.“  
Es war keine Bitte, sondern ein unumstößlicher Befehl und während Castiel noch fasziniert davon war, dass die Brüder zur Hälfte Mensch und zur Hälfte Dämon zu sein schienen, nickte er, erhob sich wieder und wandte sich zur Tür. „Verzeihen Sie mein Eindringen.“  
Noch bevor die Brüder zurückgekehrt waren, war er wieder zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden und bereit, zu den Dorfbewohnern zurückzukehren und ihren Auftrag höflich abzulehnen.

Die Dorfbewohner nahmen sein Ablehnen erwartungsgemäß wenig gut auf und fühlten sich von seiner ausbleibenden Hilfe im Stich gelassen, aber am Ende hatten sie doch Sorge gehabt, ihn fortzuschicken, sodass er einen Futon für die Nacht in einem der Bauernhäuser angeboten bekam. Sorgsam verstaute er vor dem Schlafen die hölzerne Kiste unter dem Kopfkissen, auch wenn dies das Einschlafen nicht erleichterte. Er wollte einfach sichergehen, dass kein weiterer Dieb sich an den Edelsteinen vergriff, die zu beschützen er schon einmal versagt hatte.  
In der Nacht träumte er von Sommersprossen und sandfarbenen Haaren und konnte sich nicht wirklich dazu bringen, deshalb ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Immerhin hatte der Hunde-Yokai trotz seiner drohenden Worte wirklich nicht wie eine Gefahr für irgendjemanden gewirkt. Irgendwie war Castiel sogar beinahe enttäuscht gewesen, dass ihm das Essen in der kleinen Hütte verwehrt worden war. Wie gerne hätte er noch mehr über die beiden Halbdämonen-Brüder erfahren, die dort mit ihrer menschlichen Mutter lebten, doch ihre Worte waren eindeutig gewesen und Castiel wusste, wann es besser war, nicht zu diskutieren.  
Der junge Mönch hatte einen leichten Schlaf – oder hatte sich diesen nach jenem Überfall angewöhnt –, sodass er wach wurde, als er Schritte auf der Straße vor der Holzhütte wahrnahm. Er konnte noch nicht lange geschlafen haben und er konnte durch die Papierblende sehen, dass der Mond hoch am Himmel stand, doch da war ein Kribbeln auf seiner Haut, das verhinderte, dass er einfach wieder in den Schlaf zurückglitt.  
Müde setzte er sich auf und langsam wurden die Stimmen klarer, die sich dort auf der Straße bewegten und aufgeregt miteinander sprachen. Sie klangen… aufgebracht und Castiel erhob sich erschöpft, um den Grund für diese Aufregung in Erfahrung zu bringen.  
Als er den Kasten mit den Edelsteinen wieder sicher auf seinem Rücken festgemacht hatte und sich seinen Stab griff, war er schon wieder völlig wach, doch die Stimmen waren kaum mehr zuhören und so musste Castiel sich suchend umsehen, als er die Straße erreicht hatte. Letztlich waren es die Fußspuren auf dem feuchten Boden, die ihn in Richtung des Waldes brachten, doch noch bevor er die Bäume erreicht hatte war es etwas ganz anderes, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog: Ein dunkler Schatten legte sich vor den hellen Mond und als Castiel den Blick hob, sah er wie ein dunkler Vogel den Mond verdunkelte und dann im Dunkel der Nacht verschwand: Ein Rabe, beinahe so groß wie ein Mensch hatte seine dunklen Schatten über das Dorf geworfen und nur wenige Schritte später, erfuhr Castiel auch, was genau der Dämon für einen Schaden angerichtet hatte – oder viel mehr, was er die Menschen dieses Dorfes in seinem Namen hatte tun lassen: Der Wind trug den scharfen Geruch von Feuer hinüber und dann brach ein markerschütternder Schrei durch die Bäume und während Castiel vorwärtsstürmte auf die Bäume zu, kamen ihm Dorfbewohner entgegen, die ihr Feldwerkzeug in ihren Händen trugen, aber im selben Moment aussahen als wäre sie aus einem schlimmen Traum geweckt worden.  
Es war nicht schwer, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und Castiel spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufwallte über die Situation, in die er hier hereingekommen war und verfluchte, dass er dem schlechten Gefühl, das die Begegnung mit jenem ersten Bauern in ihm geweckt hatte, nicht weiter nachgegangen war.  
Er hatte die Stimme erkannt, die eben gebrüllt hatte und noch bevor er die Hütte erreichte, die lichterloh in Flammen stand, sah er, wie der Schatten eines Mannes durch die Nacht zuckte und alle Dorfbewohner, die nicht schnell genug entkommen waren, angriff. Castiel konnte es ihm nicht einmal wirklich übelnehmen. Immerhin hatten sie sein Zuhause in Flammen aufgehen lassen, selbst wenn ein Dämon, der sich wohl durch die Anwesenheit der Yokai-Brüder bedroht gefühlt hatte, sie dazu angestiftet hatte. Und dennoch griff er seinen Stab fester und baute sich vor einem der Bauern am Boden auf und brüllte: „STOPP!“  
Das Klirren, das entstand, als scharfe Krallen auf unnachgiebiges Metall schlugen, hallte in Castiels Ohren und seine Arme bebten unter dem Druck, den der Hunde-Dämon ihm entgegen drückte. Von dem jungen Mann, den Castiel am Nachmittag getroffen hatte, war kaum mehr etwas übrig. Stattdessen waren da gefletschte Zähne, beinahe so lang wie Castiels Finger und im Licht des Mondes sah es beinahe so aus als würden seine Augen in derselben Farbe glühen, die sich unter den beinahe silberglänzenden Spritzern auf seinen Wangen in Wirklichkeit verbergen mussten.  
„Geh mir aus dem weg“, knurrte Dean mit einem düsteren Drohen in seiner Stimme und Castiel spürte, wie eine Gänsehaut seinen Rücken hinablief. Er schluckte die Angst hinunter und sah dem Halbdämon fest in die Augen.  
„Sie haben ein Unrecht getan, aber ein Haus lässt sich wiederaufbauen; ein Leben ist für immer ausgelöscht“, versuchte er an Deans Gewissen zu appellieren, doch stattdessen antwortete ihm ein aufgebrachtes Knurren.  
„Und warum sollte ihr Leben mehr wert sein als das meiner Mutter?!“, brüllte der Dämon erfüllt von Zorn und holte wieder und wieder zum Schlag gegen Castiels Stab aus. Dieser spürte, wie es ihm eiskalt den Rücken abwärtsfuhr. Der bloße Gedanke daran, was Dean in diesem Moment implizierte, war zu grausam, um es wirklich zu begreifen. Zu verbrennen war vermutlich einer der grausamsten Tode, den ein Mensch erleiden konnte und Castiel hätte dies nicht einmal jenem Dämon gewünscht, der den Ratten-Stein gestohlen hatte. Wenn er zurückdachte an die starke, blonde Frau, die er vor wenigen Stunden nur für einen kurzen Moment hatte kennenlernen dürfen, schmerzte es in seiner Brust und doch konnte er nicht zulassen, dass der Hunde-Dämon ein ganzes Dorf für die Fehler Einzelner bezahlen ließ.  
„Sie wussten nicht, was sie tun!“, rief der Mönch zurück und nutzte den Moment, in dem Dean zu einem weiteren Angriff ausholte aus, um diesen mit einem Schlag seiner Waffe zu kontern. „Ein Krähen-Dämon hat sie unter seine Kontrolle gebracht!“  
Doch in Deans Augen war kein Verständnis zu sehen, kein Mitleid und für einen Moment fürchtete Castiel um sein Leben.  
„Was ist mit deinem Bruder?“, fragte er dann, leise, beinahe vorsichtig, besorgt, dass auch dieser den Flammen vielleicht nicht entkommen war.  
Tatsächlich entfachten diese Worte Zorn in Deans Augen, doch auf eine andere Art und Weise. „Sie fürchten ihn! Das ist doch der Grund, warum sie überhaupt so leicht unter den Bann einer Krähe gefallen sind“, knurrte der Yokai zornig, doch da war ein Beben in seiner Stimme, das eher Schmerz als Wut als Auslöser haben mochte. „Und sie werden wiederkommen, solange sie leben. Mit oder ohne die Macht eines Dämons an ihrer Seite, werden sie ihn angreifen.“ Düstere Entschlossenheit trat in die einst so schönen, grünen Augen und Castiel konnte beinahe verstehen, was den jungen Mann antrieb. Zugleich hatte es sich geschworen, dass er alle Menschen beschützen würde, denen er auf seiner Reise begegnete, als ein Akt der Buße sozusagen.  
Angst vor dem Fremden hatte die Menschen in dieser Nacht angetrieben und Castiel würde den Preis dafür zahlen. Vielleicht wäre sein Opfer genug, um den Zorn des Dämons zu stillen.  
Jener Bauer, den Castiel ursprünglich beschützt hatte, war inzwischen geflohen, doch Castiel wusste, dass er Dean nicht ins Dorf lassen durfte, wenn er seinen Schwur wahrmachen wollte, und so sprang er ein Stück zurück und machte sich bereit für den Kampf, bis plötzlich-  
„Ich kann deinen Bruder normal machen.“  
Er wusste selbst nicht, woher diese Worte kamen, hatte sich nicht bewusst dazu entschlossen, sie auszusprechen, doch die Schwere der Holzkiste auf seinen Schultern hatte ihn plötzlich an etwas erinnert.  
„Nicht jetzt sofort, aber ich kenne einen Weg“, wiederholte er sein Versprechen und zu seiner Überraschung wich ein wenig des Zorns aus Deans Haltung und machte stattdessen wachsamem Interesse Platz.  
Natürlich war es eine gewisse Gefahr, wenn er einem Dämon von den Edelsteinen berichtete – Immerhin gewährte schon ein einzelner von ihnen einem Dämon ungeahnte Macht –, doch irgendetwas machte ihm Hoffnung, dass dies die richtige Wahl war. Langsam senkte er den Stab und zog die Träger von seinen Schultern. „In dieser Kiste befinden sich elf magische Steine“, erklärte er daher ganz ehrlich. „Der zwölfte wurde gestohlen. Wahrscheinlich hast du es gespürt: Die dunklen Schatten, die seit einer Weile über dieser Region liegen? Der Dieb ist ganz in der Nähe und wahrscheinlich war auch die Krähe ein Teil seiner Anhängerschaft.“ Castiel spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag langsam beruhigte. „Wenn alle zwölf Edelsteine vereint sind, haben sie die Macht, nahezu alles zu tun. Selbst einen Halbdämon zu verändern.“ Das stand natürlich nicht wörtlich so in den Überlieferungen über jenen Schatz seines Tempels, doch so wie ein einzelner Stein in der Lage war, einen einzelnen Dämon um ein vielfaches mächtiger zu machen, so waren sie laut der Legende in ihrer Zwölfzahl in der Lage, einen Yokai zu „reinigen“. Einen Halbdämon von seinem bitteren Schicksal zu erlösen, wäre dann wohl kaum ein Problem.  
Dean schien ernsthaft über die Worte nachzudenken und Castiel hatte ehrliche Hoffnung. „Wo ist dein Bruder?“, fragte er daher vorsichtig nach.

Sam war schlau. Das hatte Castiel bereits nach wenigen Tagen deutlich gemerkt. Hinter dem erschreckenden Gesicht steckte ein sensibler junger Mann, der sein Leben lang für ein Monster gehalten worden war.  
Dean hingegen war… nun, nicht dumm, das ganz sicher nicht, aber er war vor allem auf eine emotionale Art und Weise intelligent. Er versuchte es zu verstecken hinter zynischen Kommentaren und einer ungesunden Neigung zu starkem Reiswein.  
Sie waren bereits seit einigen Tagen gemeinsam unterwegs, hatten jedoch zuerst noch einen Grabstein errichtet neben der noch schwelenden Asche des Holzhauses, in dem Mary Winchester – wie er ihren Namen erfahren hatte – auf grausame Art und Weise um ihr Leben gekommen war. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte der jüngere, wenn auch größere Bruder ihn sogar um einen Segen für das Grab gebeten. Dean hatte nur geschnaubt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, doch es wortlos zugelassen.  
Generell sprach Dean am Anfang nicht viel und Castiel konnte nur ahnen, dass dies seine Art war zu trauern.  
Sie hatten das Dorf bald hinter sich gelassen und Castiel hatte Sam auf dem Weg erklärt, was genau seine Suche beinhaltete, auch wenn er auf Deans harsche Bitte nicht erwähnt hatte, warum die beiden Brüder ihm dabei halfen. Der Mönch war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der jüngere Bruder es dennoch längst durchschaut hatte. Seine Blicke waren zu wissend, um von etwas anderem auszugehen.  
Sam war es auch gewesen, der vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie den Weg in die Berge nahmen. Dort gab es ein Dorf, in dem Dämonenjäger leben sollten und wenn jemand etwas über einen mächtigen Dämon in der Nähe wussten, dann sicherlich die.  
Castiel hatte aber noch mehr Dinge über die Brüder gelernt: Ihr Vater war verschwunden, als er behauptet hatte, jagen zu gehen, und war niemals zurückgekommen. Eine Weile lang hatte Dean nach ihm gesucht, aber entweder wollte er nicht gefunden werden oder er war einfach nicht länger am Leben. Mit beidem schienen sie erstaunlich gut zurechtzukommen, obwohl der grausame Tod ihrer Mutter beiden Brüdern noch schwer in den Knochen steckte. Dean schien dabei heftiger darunter zu leiden als sein Bruder, der eine gewisse Rationalität besaß, aber gerade das machte es für Castiel umso faszinierender, den jungen Halbdämon mit dem sandfarbenen Haar zu beobachten. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, war fasziniert von den kleinsten Bewegungen und Emotionen, die er aus den Bewegungen in Deans Ohren erkennen konnte und merkte, dass er mit ihm litt, wenn es ihm wieder einmal schlecht ging. Wahrscheinlich war es falsch, immerhin war er ein Mann des Glaubens, doch wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er schon immer Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich von allem Weltlichen loszusagen und war gerade von den Aspekten des angeblich Bösen schon von Kindesbeinen an absolut fasziniert. Denn die Vorstellung eines aus sich aus Bösen hatte ihm schon immer widerstrebt und vielleicht mochte es das menschliche in Dean sein, doch egal wie dieser sich inszenierte, so brauchte es doch kein Genie um zu sehen, dass hinter einer harten Schale bei dem Hundeyokai ein weicher Kern steckte. In gewisser Weise – und so ganz konnte sich Castiel das nicht erklären – schien der ältere Bruder sogar mehr unter der Ablehnung, die Sam in seinem Leben immer wieder erfahren hatte, zu leiden als dieser selbst.  
Erst nachdem Minuten vergangen waren, bemerkte Castiel, dass er wieder einmal gestarrt hatte. Sam und Dean saßen beisammen über einer Karte, die Dean in einem Dorf aufgetrieben hatte und planten, ihre weiteren Schritte, die beinhalteten eine Schlucht zu überwinden und tiefer ins Gebirge vorzudringen.  
Dass war im Übrigen noch etwas, was Castiel über Dean gelernt hatte. Dieser hatte mit einer nahezu an Perfektion heranreichenden Genauigkeit gelernt, wie er seine Ohren unter dem sandfarbenen Haar verbergen konnte, sodass jeder ihn für einen Menschen hielt.  
Plötzlich blickte Dean auf und ihre Augen trafen sich über das Feuer hinweg und einen Moment wusste Castiel nicht, wie ihm geschah, als sein Herz in seiner Brud plötzlich einem kleinen gefangenen Vogel glich und-  
Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen brach ein Stück des massiven Felsens aus der gegenüberliegenden Klippe und stürzt hinab in die Schlucht, wo jeder Aufprall um ein vielfaches widerhallte und in seinem Lärm beinahe verbarg, was der Grund für das plötzliche Getöse war. Ein Wesen, nein, eine Kreatur, in der Eber und Affe verschmolzen und um ein Vielfaches in die Höhe vergrößert zu sein schienen, hatte seine Krallen in den Felsen gegraben und den Felsblock einfach herausgerissen. Und als der Lärm der Erdlawine langsam verebbt war, erhob das Wesen sein Brüllen. „Das Juwel!“, schrie es, kaum verständlich, weil seine Stimme eher klang, wie wenn Stein auf Stein rieb und quietschend und kratzend zuleich zu Staub zerfiel. „Gebt mir das Juwel des Büffels“, brülle er   
Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn seiner Suche nach dem Juwel der Ratte war es einem Dämon – denn um nichts anderes konnte es sich bei der Kreatur handeln – gelungen über die Zaubersprüche hinweg, mit denen er die Kiste geschützt hatte, zu spüren, was diese enthielt und Castiel musste zugeben, dass er im Angesicht dieser Kreatur erschauderte.  
„Werde ihn stürzen!“, setzte sich das Donnergrollen einer Stimme fort, auch wenn es wohl eigentlich keine vollständigen Sätze mehr waren. „Werde ihn vernichten!“ Und dann riss das Wesen noch einmal ein Stück Gestein aus dem Berg, holte aus und setzte an, es über den Abgrund zu schleudern.  
„In Deckung“, brüllte Sam, der als erster aus seiner Starre erwacht war und bevor Castiel sich versah, hatte der riesige Hunde-Dämon sich vor ihm aufgebaut als wollte er ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper vor dem Angriff schützen, der unweigerlich kommen würde.  
Für einen Moment verlor Castiel Dean aus dem Blick, dann sah er gegen den düsteren Himmel der Dämmerung einen Punkt durch die Luft zischen, bei dem es sich, wie Castiel mit einem gewissen Schockpotential verbunden feststellte, um Dean handelte, der mit Anlauf über die Schlucht zu springen gedachte wie es schien.  
Bevor Sam ihn hätte greifen können, war Castiel bei Dean und packte seinen Arm und im selben Moment schlug der Felsentrümmer zu schwer, um den Flug über die Schlucht zu schaffen, gegen die Felswand unter ihnen und Castiel spürte, wie der Boden unter ihnen nachgab und merkte dann nur noch, wie er stürzte und über all um ihn herum Steine und Felsen waren, die drohten ihn an der Felswand zu zerquetschen, wenn es der Aufprall auf dem Boden nicht ohnehin bereits tun würde. Und dann war da Wärme um ihn herum und Castiel hatte gerade genug Zeit zu realisieren, dass Dean ihn schützend in seinen Arm gezogen hatte, bevor sie den Grund der Schlucht erreichten, wo ein wilder Bergfluss sich eiskalt tiefer ins Tal schlängelte. Dann verlor Castiel das Bewusstsein.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, hatte er für einen langen Moment nicht den leisesten Schimmer einer Idee, wo sie waren, bevor er in Panik verfiel als er sich daran erinnerte, was mit ihm zusammen in den Abgrund gestürzt war.  
„Wenn Ihr die Kiste sucht, so steht sie dort drüben am Feuer“, durchbrach die ruhige Stimme einer Frau Castiels Panik ganz aus der Nähe. „Eure Zaubersprüche hat das Wasser jedoch aufgelöst und fortgeschwemmt. Ich habe einen behelfsmäßigen Zauber darübergelegt, um uns vor dem Angesicht der Dämonen zu verbergen, die seit einigen Wochen hier vermehrt ihr Unwesen treiben.“ Inzwischen hatte Castiel sich das Wasser, das seine Wimpern mit den darin enthaltenen Mineralien zu verkrusten drohte, aus dem Gesicht gewischt und so sah er sich im Licht der Morgensonne suchend um, bis er eine junge Frau mit braunem Haar saß, die wenige Meter entfernt auf einem Baumstamm verharrte.  
Sie deutete auf die Kiste, die nicht weit von ihr auf dem Boden stand und über die einige Bänder gespannt lagen, hinter denen sich wohl besagter Zauber verbergen musste. Doch tatsächlich war das nicht, wonach er suchte, sodass sein Blick weiterwanderte.  
„Die beiden Halbdämonen sind auf der Suche nach eurem Angreifer“, erklärte sie ruhig und so langsam wurde es Castiel dann doch etwas unheimlich. Woher wusste sie das?!  
Obwohl sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, erhob er sich eilig und ging zu der Kiste hinüber, um sie auf Brüche zu untersuchen. Der Zauber, selbst wenn noch so hektisch gewoben, war mächtig und noch einmal blickte Castiel zu der Frau. „Seid ihr… eine Hexe?“, wollte er mit einer gewissen Vorsicht wissen.  
Sie seufzte und erhob sich und erst als sie nach einem Stab griff und die Augen schloss, bevor sie einige Schritte auf das Feuer zumachte, wurde Castiel etwas entscheidendes klar: Sie war blind. „Es gibt kein Wort für das, was ich bin“, erklärte sie ruhig. „Einst war ich ein Mensch wie Ihr“, sagte sie und Castiel hörte die Bitternis. „Doch mein Sehnen nach einem normalen Leben hat mich in die Arme eines Dämons getrieben, der mir mein Augenlicht versprach.“ Sie bleib ein Stück entfernt stehen, wollte offenbar sicher gehen, dass er den Abstand hatte, den er wollte. „Stattdessen erhielt ich einen Fluch, der mich zu einer Ausgestoßenen unter meinem eigenen Volk machte.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe diesen Weg selbst gewählt, aber ja, wenn ihr so wollt, dann bin ich eine Hexe. Ich kann in die Herzen der Menschen blicken, die vor mir stehen, auch wenn ihre Gesichter mir noch immer so verborgen sind wie an jenem Tag meiner Geburt.“  
Fasziniert lauschte er ihren Worten und wieder einmal erfasste ihn ein Bewusstsein dafür, dass die Welt sich nicht so einfach in Schwarz und Weiß aufteilen ließ, wie so viele es versuchten, um sich das Leben zu vereinfachen. „Habt Ihr uns aus dem Fluss gezogen?“, fragte er daher weiter und konnte zugleich doch nicht so ganz glauben, dass sie diesen Sturz überhaupt überlebt hatten,  
„Das Wasser hat euch von sich aus preisgegeben, aber ich habe über euch gewacht und eure Sachen zusammengesammelt, bis Ihr aufgewacht seid.“  
Castiel verneigte sich tief. „Habt Dank und entschuldigt meine skeptischen Worte zuvor.“  
Sie winkte ab, doch noch bevor sie ihr Gespräch weiterführen konnten, kehrten die beiden Brüder zurück und Castiel konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie erleichtert er war, Dean zu sehen.  
„Der Dämon ist fort“, meinte er bitter, offenbar enttäuscht, dass sie ihn nicht hatten finden können. Wenn Castiel ehrlich war, war er froh, dass es dazu nicht gekommen war, denn der bloße Gedanke an seine schiere Größe ließ Castiel sich um Dean sorgen, selbst wenn dieser bereits das ein oder andere Mal bewiesen hatte, wie viel Kampfkraft er besaß.  
„Aber wir haben etwas zu Essen erjagt“, murmelte Sam und es war beinahe schmerzhaft offensichtlich zu sehen, dass der jüngere Bruder noch nie zuvor Kontakt zu einer Frau gehabt hatte, die nicht seine Mutter war.  
Kopfschüttelnd ließ Dean seinen ungeschickt über seine eigenen Füße stolpernden Bruder bei der Frau zurück, die dieser mit dem Namen ‚Eileen‘ ansprach, und kam zu Castiel hinüber. „Geh es dir gut?“, wollte er besorgt wissen und wirkte plötzlich auf eine gar nicht so andere Art unsicher als sein jüngerer Bruder, der inzwischen mit ihr an seiner Seite, ein Stück Fleisch über den Flammen aufhängte.  
Castiel jedoch hatte ehrlicher Weise nur Augen für Dean, denn erst jetzt, wo er wirklich wieder vor ihm stand, war das enge Gefühl, dass sich um sein Herz gebildet hatte, wirklich fort und bevor er sich versah, hatte Castiel beide Hände des jungen Manns gegriffen und hielt sie nun fest in seiner Hand. „Dank dir“, flüsterte er beinahe und plötzlich war seine Brust auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise eng und zugleich so weit und Castiel war nicht naiv genug, um nicht zu verstehen, dass er sein Herz längst an den Halbdämon verloren hatte, selbst wenn er damit jedes Tabu brach, das die Gesellschaft ihm auferlegt hätte, wenn sie von seinen Gefühlen etwas geahnt hätten. Aber zum Glück waren sie hier mitten in einem Gebirge und kurzerhand schlang Castiel die Arme um den anderen und vergrub sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. „Du hättest sterben können! Was fällt dir ein, dich zu einem menschlichen Schutzschild aufzuspielen?“ Da war eine gewisse Wut in seiner Stimme, doch vor allem Erleichterung und er spürte ganz deutlich, wie der andere sein Gesicht in Castiels Haare legte und tief einatmete.

Eileen, die schon seit Jahren kein Gefühl von Heimat mehr gehabt hatte, hatte sich am Ende ihrer kleinen Gruppe angeschlossen und wenn die langen Gespräche, die sie und der jüngere Yokai-Bruder bis spät in die Nacht führten, irgendein Indikator waren, dann war das etwas, was ihnen beiden unglaublich gut tat. Wahrscheinlich war es für Sam das erste Mal, dass ihn jemand ohne Vorurteile ansah und Eileen schwor darauf, dass seine Seele menschlicher war als die vieler Menschen, die sie getroffen hatte. Gleichzeitig konnte Castiel genau den Punkt bemerken, an dem Sam Angst bekam vor der Nähe, die sie zu ihm suchte und es war beinahe schmerzhaft zu beobachten, wie er sie ab diesem Moment von sich wegstieß. Und trauriger Weise war genau das auch etwas, was Dean immer wieder tat.  
Castiel war nicht unbedingt erfahren, was Zuneigung anging, weder zu Frauen noch von Männern hatte er jemals eine derartige Beziehung geführt, aber er war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht gerade dezent damit war, dass jener Moment der Sorge und Nähe nicht nur etwas Einmaliges war. Doch wann immer Castiel seine Finger nach Deans ausstreckte, zuckten diese weg und der Schmerz, den Castiels Augen dann in sich trugen, war beinahe unerträglich.  
Einige Tage später erreichten sie das Dorf der Dämonenjäger und mit einem bitteren Gesichtsausdruck ließ Dean seinen Bruder zusammen mit der Frau in einer Höhle zurück. Eileen wollte nicht unter die Menschen gehen, die sie einst verstoßen hatten nach ihrem Misstritt und Sam wäre vermutlich schneller angegriffen worden als er hätte blinzeln können. Dean hingegen konnte seine zweite Natur mühelos verbergen und so näherten sie sich den hohen Wehranlagen, hoffnungsvoll etwas über jenen Dämon zu erfahren, der das Juwel der Ratte gestohlen hatte.  
„Dean“, begann Castiel ein zögerliches Gespräch, als ihre Finger sich auf dem Weg den schmalen Bergpfad empor wieder einmal aneinander entlang streiften, nur damit Dean im selben Moment zurückzuckte und eilig schneller und damit vor Castiel ging. „Bin ich…“, versuchte er eine Frage zu formulieren, wusste aber selbst nicht so ganz, was diese eigentlich beinhalten sollte. „Habe ich etwas missverstanden?“  
Man konnte gerade zu sehen, wie Dean sich anspannte, und wenn seine Ohren nicht unter dem im Licht der abendlichen Sonne beinahe goldenen Haar verborgen gewesen wären, so war sich Castiel beinahe sicher, dass sie sich aufgestellt und ruhelos gezuckt hätten.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, blockte er dann direkt ab, aber Castiel hatte genug und packte Deans Arm, um ihn zu sich umzudrehen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovor du Angst hast, aber wenn ich ein Problem damit hätte, dass du ein Halbdämon bist, hättest du das längst bemerkt!“ Denn was sonst konnte zwischen ihnen stehen, wenn nicht dies? Immerhin waren Dämonen und Priester nicht unbedingt eine übliche Kombination. „Oder hast du Angst, dass ich dann mein Versprechen gegenüber deinem Bruder nicht einhalte?“  
„Das würdest du nicht wagen!“, fauchte der ältere Bruder mit einer Heftigkeit, die selbst Castiel kurz zucken ließ.  
Für einen Moment schwieg Castiel, hatte keine wirkliche Antwort und merkte doch, dass er mit seiner eigentlichen Frage nicht weiterkommen würde. Also versuchte er etwas anderes anzusprechen, was er bis jetzt nie über die Lippen gebracht hatte. „Du weißt, dass er, wenn er seine dämonische Seite aufgibt, ein Mensch wird, Dean?“  
Als würde er seinen Augen nicht trauen, was seine Reaktion anging, wandte Dean sich beinahe augenblicklich ab und entzog Castiel seinen Arm. „Ich weiß“, meinte er kurz angebunden.  
„Er wird sterblich werden“, versuchte Castiel dann das eigentlich Probleme noch einmal deutlich zu machen.  
„Er wird normal sein“, meinte der Blonde zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch hervor. „Er müsste nicht länger vor Eileen zurückweichen, wenn sie ihn berühren will, nur weil er anders ist als andere!“  
Einen Moment lang schwieg Castiel, dann flüsterte er eher zu sich selbst. „Und wann musst du nicht mehr vor mir zurückweichen?“

Der Anblick innerhalb der Mauern war beinahe schmerzhaft, blutige und zerstörte Waffen lagerten sich verteilt um Lazarettbetten, auf denen Krieger, Frauen, ja sogar Kinder in blutigen Bandagen lagen. Selbst am Tor hatte niemand sie aufgehalten und für einen Moment fehlten Castiel die Worte. „Was ist hier passiert?“, flüsterte Castiel und suchte noch jemandem, der wach genug war, um eine Frage zu beantworten.  
„Das Schloss im Tal“, flüsterte eine junge Frau gebrochen von ihrem Krankenbett aus. „Die Dämonen wurden immer mehr und mächtiger. Wir wollten einen Präventivschlag machen, aber er war so mächtig“, flüsterte sie und klang bereits mehr als wäre sie in einem Delirium als noch wirklich bei Bewusstsein.  
„Wo ist das Schloss genau?“, hakte Castiel eilig nach, doch sie war bereits in Bewusstlosigkeit abgedriftet.  
Dean, der tiefer in das Lager gegangen war, winkte Castiel zu einem Haus hinüber, in dem sie an einer Wand eine große Karte fanden, auf der das Schloss eingezeichnet waren und ein Haufen Notizbücher mit entsprechenden Informationen. Castiel machte Anstalten, sich hinzusetzen, als Dean im selben Moment in einer großen Bewegung alles in seine Tasche beförderte.  
„Dean! Du kannst die Sachen doch nicht einfach-“ Doch der Blick, den Dean aufsetzte, ließ Castiel verstummen. Wenn ein Blick Grabesstille hätte ausdrücken können, dann war es dieser und doch sprach niemand aus, was er beinhaltete: ‚Die Menschen hier werden nicht lange genug leben, um mit diesen Informationen etwas anfangen zu können.‘ Und das Wissen darum brach Castiel beinahe das Herz. Schweigen packte er die Unterlagen ein und griff zuletzt auch die Karte von der Wand, um sie vorsichtig aufzurollen und einzupacken.  
Sie verließen das Lager ebenso unbehelligt, wie sie es betreten hatten, doch am Tor blieb Castiel noch einmal Stillen und flüsterte in die Stille des Abends: „Wenn das alles vorbei ist, werde ich zurückkehren und allen hier eine richtige Beerdigung ermöglichen.“ Und platzierte dann mit äußerster Sorgsamkeit einige Siegel am Tor, die zumindest den Sterbenden hoffentlich ein wenig Ruhe ermöglichen würden.  
Was dann geschah, hatte Castiel absolut nicht erwartet. Als er sich zu Dean umdrehte und diesen einige Schritte entfernt an der Klippe stehen sah, ahnte er noch nichts Böses, doch sein Blick war zum Himmel gerichtet, wo in blassem Licht der Vollmond hinter den Berggipfeln aufging. Wie erstarrt, ja, beinahe paralysiert waren die grünen Augen auf den Mond gerichtet und ohne wirklich einen Grund zu kennen, spürte Castiel eine Gänsehaut über seine Schultern fahren.  
„Dean“, setzte er gerade an, als Dean plötzlich herumzuckte, den Rucksack mit den Dokumenten nach dem Mönch warf und brüllte: „Renn ins Tal und dreh dich nicht um!“  
Vielleicht war es der Tonfall, vielleicht der Blick in den grünen Augen, vielleicht auch die scharfen Zähne, die sich über Deans Lippen nach vorne schoben, doch Castiel gehorchte und packte sich den Griff der Tasche, bevor er den Bergweg hinabstürmte. Hinter ihm stöhnte Dean gequält auf und Castiels Überlebensinstinkt begann mit seiner Sorge zu ringen zu beginnen. Was passierte gerade?!  
Und dann durchbrach ein markerschütterndes Heulen die Stille und bevor er sich versah, hörte er sie: Die Pfoten, die sich in einem unmenschlichen Tempo in den steinigen Boden drückten und einen Körper vorwärtsdrängten, der zu schwer war, um noch als menschlich gelten zu können.  
Beinahe hatte er das Ende des Weges erreicht, nur noch eine Kurve und er würde die Höhle erreichen, vor der sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Doch bereits als er sein Gewicht verlagerte und seinen Fuß aufsetzte, spürte Castiel, wie ihn die Schwerkraft ergriff und die Kiesel unter seiner Sohle wegrutschten und er stürzte und im Fall sah er den gigantischen sandfarbenen Wolf, dessen Augen unter dem Mondlicht rot glühten und nichts mehr mit dem sanften Grün gemein hatten, das Castiel als so angenehm empfang. Dann schlug er auf dem Boden auf und im nächsten Moment war der Hund, der schon kaum mehr einem Hund glich und viel mehr die Bezeichnung Wolf tragen sollte, über ihm und der Speichel tropfte aus seinem Maul und von riesigen Schneidezähnen auf Castiels Gesicht hinab.  
Wenn sein Verstand ihm nicht etwas anderes gesagt hätte, dann hätte Castiel nicht geglaubt, dass dieser Wolf irgendetwas mit Dean gemein hatte. In seinen Augen waren jedenfalls keine Spuren mehr von dem sensiblen Mann zu sehen, den Castiel kennengelernt und lieben gelernt hatte. Und für einen Moment sah Castiel dem Tod ins Auge und spürte seinen heißen Atem im Gesicht, als zwei Menschen auf ihn zugestürmt kamen und ein langes Seil zwischen sich spannten und um den Wolf schnürten, der aufheulte und sich gegen das Seil stemmte, nur um dann umzustürzen und neben Castiels Körper zu Boden gehen.  
„Seid Ihr in Ordnung?“, fragte Eileen besorgt, doch es war eine fremde Hand, die ihm zum Aufstehen angeboten wurde. Menschlich und doch groß genug, dass sie nur zu einem Mann gehören konnte. Als er aufblickte, sah er es das erste Mal: Das menschliche Gesicht, das unter dem schokoladenfarbenen Fell verborgen war und drunter die traurigen Augen, an denen sich doch nichts verändert hatte. Für einen Moment dachte Castiel, dass er sich den Kopf so sehr angeschlagen hatte, dass er sich Dinge einbildete, doch der Mann, der vor ihm stand, war ganz eindeutig Sam.  
„Ich dachte nicht, dass ihr so lange brauchen würdet, dass der Mond bereits am Himmel stand“, sagte dieser reumütig und langsam ließ sich Castiel auf die Füße helfen. Sein Blick musste seine Verwirrung widerspiegeln, denn Sam sprach weiter. „Halbdämonen sind vom Mondzyklus abhängig“, erklärte er. „Deans und mein Zyklus sind exakt gegenläufig. Wenn der Mond hell leuchtend am Himmel steht, werde ich völlig menschlich, doch Dean dämonische Seite übernimmt völlig die Kontrolle. Zu Neumond hingegen werde ich… nun, zu so etwas.“  
Noch immer schnappte der große Wolf nach den Seilen, doch langsam schien er müde zu werden und nach und nach erkannte er auch, dass das Seil eines jener mit Magie gewebter Bänder war, die Eileen beherrschte, und die Magie in ihrem Innern unterdrückten.  
„Er kann dich hören“, sagte Sam dann langsam und Castiel bemerkte durchaus, wie er sich der Hand entgegenstreckte, die Eileen an seine Wange legte, und die Augen schloss. Vielleicht orientierte er sich an dem, was er sah, vielleicht kam es auch tief aus seinem Herzen, doch auch er hob die Hand und ließ sie langsam in das Fell gleichen.  
„Hattest du Angst, dass ich das sehe?“, flüsterte er leise, während sich hinter ihm Schritte entfernten. „Dass du mir wehtust, wenn es passiert?“ Plötzlich erschien es so offensichtlich und das Wimmern, das ihm antwortete, war so eindeutig, dass es Castiel beinahe körperlich schmerzte. Das Kämpfen des Wolfes hatte aufgehört, das magische Seil hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt und bevor er sich versah, krabbelte Castiel zu dem Wolf hinüber und drückte sich gegen den warmen Körper, der sich langsam und stetig unter ihm hob und senkte, bis beide Männer eingeschlafen waren.

Der Himmel war sternenklar und keine Wolke war zu sehen. Es war windstill und das einzige Geräusch, was die Finsternis durchbrach, war das leise Knistern von Flammen eines Feuers auf einer Lichtung, um das verteilt vier Personen saßen. Die Karte und die Notizbücher hatten sie hierhergeführt und nun war ihr letzter gemeinsamer Abend auf dieser Mission vor ihnen. Es schmerzte, dass Dean sich gerade jetzt zurückzog, anstatt Castiel jene Nähe zu spenden, nach der er sich sehnte, doch der Mönch wusste selbst, dass jener Abend nicht alles besser gemacht hatte. Die Angst, die Dean antrieb, blieb; Angst und etwas, was Castiel einzig als Selbsthass bezeichnen konnte.  
Bitter legte er sich an diesem Abend in seinem Schlafsack nieder, einsam und verlassen, während Eileen, nicht nur physisch, sondern auch emotional blind für das, was für Sam ein Leben lang als Entstellung gewesen war, an den jüngeren Bruder gelehnt, schlafen konnte.  
Am nächsten Tag würde sich alles ändern und Castiel wäre es beinahe lieber gewesen, wenn die Sonne niemals aufgegangen wäre.

Was wirklich in dem Schloss passiert war, konnte sich der Mönch gar nicht mehr erinnern, doch der Dämon, der am Ende der Kämpfe auf sie gewartet hatte, war nicht gewesen, was Castiel erwartet hatte. Er hatte völlig menschlich ausgesehen, die braunen Haare und der Bart ordentlich gestutzt, seine Kleidung aus schwarzem Stoff glatt und von hoher Qualität, nur das rote Glühen seiner Augen hatte seine Macht verraten. Sein Name war Crowley und das Juwel war dort, wo sein Herz gewesen wäre, mit seinem Körper verschmolzen, wo es ein gezielter Angriff Deans offenbarte, als der Stoff unter seinen Krallen zerriss.  
Am Ende hatten sie mit ihrer bloßen Überzahl gewonnen, da ein von Eileen gewobener Zauber, die anderen Dämonen aus dem Raum verbannte und der Edelstein, eiskalt und völlig unberührt vom Verlust seines Meisters, war direkt vor Castiels Füße gerollt. Es hatte sich antiklimaktisch angefühlt, ja, beinahe mehr wie eine Niederlage als wie ein Sieg, als er das Stück Stein emporhob, dass sich winzig in Castiels Hand anfühlte, wenn man den Schaden betrachtete, den es in aller ihrer Leben angerichtet hatte.  
Wortlos verließen sie das Schloss und kehrten zu ihrem Treffpunkt mit Eileen zurück. Wortlos reichte sie ihm die Schachtel und Castiel öffnete sie mit gefühlt leblosen Fingern und platzierte den letzten Edelstein neben seinen elf Brüdern. Für einen Moment vibrierten sie, als würde sie sich tatsächlich wiedererkennen, doch es fühlte sich nicht an als hätte Castiel seine Aufgabe erfüllt.  
„Bist du bereits?“, wandte er sich an Sam, auch wenn es sich beinahe an beide Brüder hätte richten können.  
Dennoch war es Sam, der nickte und Castiels Worte bestätigte: „Bereit.“  
Und so begann Castiel mit dem Zauber, positionierte die zwölf Edelsteine orientiert an den vier Himmelsrichtungen in einem Stern auf dem Boden und blickte zum Horizont, wo die Sonne langsam ihre letzten Strahlen offenbarte.  
„Stell dich in die Mitte“, forderte Castiel von Sam, doch dieser stoppte nach einem Schritt auf den Kreis zu und blickte zu seinen Bruder, der ganz offensichtlich versuchte, überall hinzublicken, wenn es nur nicht der Mönch war und blieb am Ende mit seinen Augen auf Eileen liegen, die einen völlig sanften Ausdruck in ihren Augen hatte und scheinbar schweigend mit ihm einige Worte wechselte.  
Mit drei großen Schritten war er einmal um den Kreis herumgegangen und erreichte seinen Bruder. „Ich weiß, dass du das hier für mich tun willst“, begann er und griff plötzlich beide Hände seines Bruders in einem eisernen Griff. „Und ich weiß, dass dir das ganze große Bruder-Ding wichtig ist und alles, aber ich werde jetzt die für uns beide richtige Entscheidung treffen, also geh in die Mitte dieses Kreises und lass dich von deiner dämonischen Seite reinigen oder was auch immer.“ Und dann wickelte er ein Seil um seine Hände und knotete sie so fest zusammen, dass es wehtun musste, bevor er ihn gerade pünktlich mit dem Sonnenaufgang in den Kreis stieß und Castiel auffordernd ansah.  
Als dieser die magischen Worte nicht aussprach, war es Eileen, die sich an den Rand des Kreises stellte, die Hände aufsetzte und die Formel sprach, die dafür sorgte, dass alle Edelsteine auf einmal aufglühten und in leuchten, weißen Strahlen in den Himmel emporschossen, nur um dann als ein einziger großer Strahl zurück auf die Erde zu fallen und Dean in blendend weißes Licht zu tauchen.

Als das Licht verschwunden war, kniete Dean am Boden, scheinbar unverändert, bis Castiels Augen die spitzen Ohren in seinen Haaren suchten und nicht fanden und noch immer völlig sprachlos blickte er zu Sam und Eileen, die sich offenbar in den letzten Tagen diesen Plan überlegt hatten.  
„Dean hat es gehasst“, sagte der jüngere Bruder leise. „Aber er hätte es nie gesagt, weil ich es so viel schwerer hatte in meinem Leben.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sanft. „Aber das alles“ – Er machte eine unspezifische Geste auf sein Gesicht – „ist ein Teil von mir und Eileen hat mir gezeigt, dass ich nicht anders sein muss, sondern dass die Welt lernen muss, mich anders zu sehen.“ Seine Hand glitt in die der so viel kleineren Frau und drückte sie sanft, bevor diese weitersprach.  
„Ich habe den Schmerz in Dean bereits bei unserem ersten Treffen gesehen und die Sehnsucht nach mehr, die dich einst in fremde Welten und Literatur gelockt hat.“ Sie sprach wieder einmal so viel älter als ihr Körper es vermuten ließ und manchmal war sich Castiel nicht sicher, ob der Fluch nicht auch etwas mit ihrem Altern angestellt hatte. In jedem Fall war es beinahe unangenehm, wie sie seine tiefsten Gedanken so einfach erkannt hatte, ohne dass er sie jemals ausgesprochen hatte. „Und um zu sehen, dass ihr beide etwas füreinander empfindet, brauchte ich weder mein Augenlicht noch meine Fähigkeit.“ Sie grinste wissend und nickte dann in die Mitte des Kreises, wo Dean scheinbar fassungslos seinen Körper betastete, als wäre er völlig neu. Und vielleicht war er das in gewisser Weise auch.  
Und dann war Castiel bei ihm und zog ihn an seinen Händen auf die Füße und obwohl er niemals Angst vor der dämonischen Seite in Dean gehabt hatte, wusste er einfach, dass jetzt nichts mehr ihnen im Wege stand, sodass er den nun menschlichen jungen Mann in seine Arme zog und ihre Lippen an einander streifen ließ, bevor er über die Schulter des älteren Bruders ein stillschweigendes „Danke“ an Sam und Eileen richtete, die langsam damit begonnen, die nun energielosen Edelsteine wieder in die Schachtel zu räumen.  
Eine Sache ihres gemeinsamen Plans hatten die beiden dabei noch nicht ausgesprochen, aber über den Verbleib der Edelsteine bei Eileen und Sam konnten sie auch morgen noch sprechen, wenn die Realität dieser ganzen Situation wirklich durchgesichert war.


End file.
